


Pearlina Fluff Fic #47 but it’s in Marina’s POV

by MarioMisc



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marina carry Pearl, Pearl and Marina have the big love, Pearlina, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: Marina and Pearl cuddle and make out as Marina gushes about Pearl in her head with references to Splatoon media littered throughout it.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Pearlina Fluff Fic #47 but it’s in Marina’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most cutesy fluff I’ve ever written. My masculinity is dead and that is okay

I don’t care. I don’t care about anything… nothing in the world… except for who I am about to meet…

The love of my life… This… wonderful… precious… adorable… little being… my Pearlie…

I am blushing just  _ thinking  _ about her… She is... so perfect… Her cute lil’ smile… I just want to barge into her place and hug her forever as tight as I am able to!

As the door to her house approaches, my blush grows darker and darker… The image of her petite form can’t get out of my head…

Once I ring the bell, I’m unable to stand still! All the excitement in me is about to be unleashed… 

The dress I have on is lime green… Pearl will love it so much… She  _ did  _ personally pick it out for me…

My tentacles are tied up, while Pearl retains her usual hairdo.

She always talked about how pretty I was… but never how pretty  _ she  _ was. Pearl isn’t just cute… but she is breathtaking as well… Her yellow eyes pair so well with her light skin, and eyebrows, and hair…

And in a dress? She typically prefers dark colors like black, and the contrast between her skin and the dress is so... She’s just…

Now, the most adorable, prettiest, most admirable lifeform in the world is right in front of me… and I can’t help but immediately hug her as tight as I can right after walking in...

I’m… so happy… to see her. My face has such a large, goofy grin, and my eyes are nearly teary! I swear, I’m usually not this emotional… but Pearlie? My precious Pearlie? How can you not go nuts over her?

She embraces the hug and compliments my looks. I return the favor and look at her, and I see that she too has a really silly blush on her face… Then, I quickly give her a passionate smooch on her small lips and after caress her face with one of my hands. Pearl smiles so beautifully… so widely… so richly… She‘s just...

So… cute…

So… so… adorable…

I can’t… stop thinking that. She is  _ so wonderful _ …

“Wow, Marina, you’re looking rad today… and you’re quite excited, yeah?”

“Heh… my apologies if I startled you… You just… looked so great that I couldn’t resist!”

“You’re apologizing?! Yeesh, Marina, don’t be shy to kiss me! We’re in love!”

“L-L-Love… We’re in… love…”

“Yeah…”

“I’m… in love with… such an amazing…”

Laughing, she says, “Marina, really, I ain’t  _ that _ great!”

“Oh, what do you mean?! You’re… perfect! You’re… everything someone would want in a girlfriend…”

“Ay, quit referring to yourself in the second person!”

“You always say that as a rebuttal!” I can’t help but laugh at her! She is so ridiculous… and it made me feel so jolly inside!

“It’s  _ truuuueee _ ! You have the pretty!”

“Heh heh… thanks, Pearl..”

“Good, that’s the type of response that I desire. Now shush and carry me.”

Oh, the way she acts never fails to bring joy to me! I pick up the small Inkling so fast that I didn’t even comprehend that I had done it until our faces were already parallel.

I always love carrying Pearl… She always adores the warmth and I always love how close we are… She always talks about how my body was perfect, and how the size difference made things comfier for her. Each time, I have the opportunity to plant small kisses on her, and also give her a full-fledged kiss… As well as that, just seeing her in my arms… so small and enamored and cute… She’s just so precious… I guess our size difference gives me a smile too!

Pearl... my Pearl...

“Mmmm… comfy…” My  _ love _ wraps her legs around my torso and rests her head on the upper parts of it and my neck. I pet her tentacles gently as she smiles.

Afterwards, I make my way to our bed, still with my girlfriend in my arms… She looks so… peaceful…

As I sit down gently on the bed, Pearl’s smile grows, and she adjusts her head to face me. Then, she plants a soft, long kiss on the bottom of my head.

My blush deepens... She… How can she get me so smitten… so easily?

The warm feel of her lips against my skin… Her tight grip on my body… Those golden eyes slowly opening, with them showing off knowledge… that she knows she is enamoring me more and more…

As she removes her lips from my skin, her smile goofens, reflecting the expression her eyes show. “Lemme tell ya, baby. Seeing you blush and seeing it darken and darken is more rewarding than earning a million bucks!”

I giggle. “You’re less smitten than I expected… You usually get all soft and jolly inside when I’m carrying you.”

“I just can’t get out of my head the fact that you got all nuts over me so quickly today! What is it?”

“I guess… my love for you… is just growing.” That is true… It is  _ so true _ … I’ve never… been so fixated on someone before, not even when being attentive was a necessity… during the old days…

Just seeing this girl’s face… She…

“Well, if you’re gonna step up your excitement, I guess I should step up how I express my love to you! I mean, it just makes sense. One would be crazy to not do whatever you could to see more of your cute excited face…”

_ SHE JUST CALLED ME CUTE!! SHE JUST… CALLED ME CUTE!! But…  _ Wh-What does she mean by stepping up?! H-H-How can she be  _ even more  _ loving?! Oh… Just the  _ idea  _ of more love… more and more love… makes me squeal like a child on Squidmas Day! Love truly has no limits!

The god I’m carrying laughs, “Alright, cutie, I guess I’ll soften up for ya, if that’s what ya really wanna see, and I know exactly how! ADMIRATION!!!!”

_ Cutie… Cutie… I… I’m… SO LOVED… She loves me… She loves me… She loves me… She thinks… I’m… I’m… I’m… dkskskwplwl _

She begins caressing my face, as hers starts to gradually soften. She puts more and more of her fingers all over my face, all the while maintaining that gentle handling.

“C-C-Cute…” Pearl mutters, with a much softer tone.

She became so calm so quickly… Did… Did  _ I  _ do that?! I… I’m… I’m cute…

“Marina, did you know…” Pearl smiles wider. She suddenly removes her hands from my face to push herself up using my shoulders as support. Next, she approaches my ear and whispers, “You’re adorable.”

Her  _ diction... _ She… She knows me so well… She knows  _ exactly  _ how to get me fluffier… and… and… and… she sounded so  _ sincere… _ so  _ genuine _ … and she distracted from her own endeavors just to tell me that in such a… silly manner? I…

As I thought, Pearl looked right at me, our faces now parallel to one another vertically. She herself has a blush… I made her blush…  _ She… loves me… _

Pearl slowly brings her face closer to mine… Her gorgeous features take up more and more of my vision… but I notice something  _ on  _ her face…

Her blush starts to darken, and it darkens… and darkens…  _ and darkens… _

Her face stops when our noses touch. I can feel her shaky breath… and as well as that, I see her blush’s darkening rate increase  _ rapidly _ … It suddenly darkens so much… so quickly… because of  _ me _ …  _ ME… _

“I…” Pearl says with a smitten expression. “I never told you… how gorgeous you look with that… I love how that just… makes you…” She swallows. This level of attraction she’s emitting… But… what is  _ that _ ? What is she referring to?

Pearlie places her hands softly on my cheeks, and pets them in such a loving manner… I smile… I smile  _ wide _ … and as I do so, Pearlie’s blush deepens greatly. “You’re…” she mutters. “so…” She continues to caress me, and softly kisses my chin. She doesn’t stop there, though. She… She kisses me more and more, progressively kissing lower and lower, until… until… she is  _ necking _ me.

She’s… She’s… She’s _necking me! N...N...Necking…_ Nobody’s… ever done that to me before. I can’t tell if Pearlie started this out of a change of mind or if she intentionally went from seemingly preparing to kiss my lips to kissing me below them to surprise me… but either way… _SHE’S NECKING ME!!_ _She… loves me. She loves me. She loves me. She loves me! Dkdkwkwpwplwkwkw!!_

I can feel the passion behind each and every kiss she plants onto my lucky neck… All of her love for me is being expressed… There’s… so much of it… so much…

Pearlie…

_ Pearlie, baby… _

Baby… She is my baby… My sweetheart… My love… My… My… My life…

I look down at her, and she looks so comfortable… so peaceful… I have a goofy grin on my face as my neck is soothed… The feeling of Pearl massaging my neck with her lips… It’s so wonderful!

Pearlie… my sweetie… She finally stops and brings herself back up so our faces are parallel like before. Her blush, which survived the necking session, darkens somehow even more upon seeing my face again.

Her blush darkens so much… all because she sees my face… This wonderful woman… is so enamored by my face… She’s so enamored by _ me…  _ She… She thinks I’m pretty… She thinks I’m pretty! No… She thinks I’m  _ beautiful! _

I… I just can’t believe someone this great  _ loves  _ me this much! She… loves… me…

I… I’m cute! I… I’m gorgeous! She thinks all of these great things… She makes me feel so good about myself…

She’s so kind…  _ I love her so much… _

Then, our lips… finally… meet. Pearl grabs my face, with such a silly smile that is just like mine, and she kisses me… She kisses me right on the lips… and she makes sure it is a deep one… This kiss emits so much love and passion… Her movements on my mouth are so strong… She kisses deeper and deeper as I completely let go of any care in the world…

Pearlie… My adorable girlfriend starts caressing my cheeks again, and keeps  _ complimenting me as she kisses me!  _ She keeps calling me a  _ cutie,  _ a  _ queen _ , and then even calls me  _ the most gorgeous person she’s ever seen! _

She… called me… the most gorgeous person… She… called me… that… I… I can’t comprehend this!

I feel so much love in me that I think I’m about to explode! 

Ah..

EIROEPELMWKWKWQJWNMW

I… I love her…

Pearlie…

Snakwlwplw

Pearlie…

Pearlie…

Pearlie…

Fufu…

She didn’t even do much, and yet she’s completed her task! She’s stepped up her game through such brilliant tactics… I must take notes! But… no… I must enjoy this moment…

I slow down my thinking… Pearlie is so soft right now… full of as much fluff as possible! I can get excited, but I mustn’t overwhelm her!

What Pearlie desires most besides to embrace me is comfort and affection of course. She wants love just as much as I.  _ And I am damned dedicated to giving her exactly what she desires. _

After the kiss, I adjust my position so we are both lying under the bed covers as Pearlie clings on my body, with her head right below mine like before. 

Now, it is my turn.

I turn my body to my side, and I catch Pearlie off guard by immediately kissing her forehead… as passionately as possible! All my love for her… It is going to be shown in all its glory!

However, I still have two whole hands that aren’t being efficiently used! Therefore, I put one of my heads between Pearlie’s tentacles and the back of her head, and I rub the latter… so softly, trying to be so soothing…

I use my other hand to caress her beautiful chin with my thumb… 

Pearlie strengthens her grip of my body, and uses her hands to pet my long back, with her hands soothing it vertically and gently… 

Then, I remember something.

My tentacles… They can move!

I can do even more!

After undoing my hairdo, I will my long front tentacle to caress Pearl’s back in the same way she is caressing mine… in such smooth, expert patterns…

My shorter front tentacle caresses her forehead as I continue to kiss it with all my might…

“ _ Mar… Marina… _ ” Pearlie says in a low and shaky voice, “You’re… so… good at this… Keep going!”

I continue to sooth her, but I remember… I still have two back tentacles that need a job!

My left back tentacle goes to Pearl’s stomach and caresses it like how I’m caressing her back… My right one caresses her cheek…

To prevent her from growing bored of my forehead kissing, I copy her technique of gradually kissing more and more downward… of course this time on her face. As well as that, this technique allows my tentacles to adjust themselves easily to the position of my and Pearlie’s heads... My sole mission is to give my Pearlie the best experience possible… for supporting me… for loving me… for giving  _ me  _ a great experience with her!

I keep kissing more and more downward beyond her nose until I hit the bullseye… and I  _ go in _ , just like how she did!

I kiss deeper and deeper… My lips continue to crash more and more into her’s… My mouth try to fit as much love into the other as possible!

My mission…

“ _ Marina… You’re… amazing… _ ” Pearl smittenly says.

My mission is complete.

I will my tentacles to return to their initial hairdo and wrap my arms around Pearlie. I guide her back to below my head…

Pearlie’s beautiful eyes are hidden. With a jaw-droppingly dark blush and a ridiculous smile, she rests on my body peacefully…

“I never… got the chance to finish my sentences earlier… because I was too focused on your face to be proper about it... It’s… so… wonderful…”

“Hehe… What did you want to say, sweetie?”

“Your hairdo… It’s… You know what… No. I’ll leave that sentence unfinished. No words can express how adorable and beautiful it looks… Please, please show it off more often! It looks…  _ perfect  _ on you…”

Pearlie… Oh Pearlie…

“Thank… you… sweetheart.”

We continue to lay there… as I hold Pearlie against my body and she peacefully embraces mine…

I just feel... so… happy… I’m never as happy as I am with Pearlie… I swear!

I want to be like this… forever… Just us kissing and cuddling so intimately… so romantically… so lovely…

Pearlie truly is my life...

**Author's Note:**

> Fufu


End file.
